Gundam Warriors - Stars of Hope
by Darth Ralan
Summary: Major AU, no resemblance to movie characters. Only the MS, & they are owned by their creator respectively. I owned only the plot. Year 10 STE, after devastation of yhe 3rd World War, earth was invaded by an ET race called SU. Now the earth is rebuilding after those events and waiting for their protectors, the ones that saved them from the menace of SU: the Gundam Warriors...


War…

Lost Life…

Before I was born, a war broke out between the factions of the earth. Many people bled, and the world marched toward destruction. Sacrifices. It's become pretty mundane for human to suffer that kind of pain. The all-consuming blaze... People called it, the Great War

.

.

.

or perhaps better known as the 3rd World War.

As the result of, the earth was contaminated by nuclear missiles. As earth slowly went to its brink of destruction, it was saved by an outside force. On June 26th year 2100 AD, 50 years after the Great War, the first sign of ET contact was made. It was discovered by a lowly NASA scientist while working in a remote observatory in Hawaii. At first it was a series of binary number pattern, then it goes to radio wave frequency, and then it became a live feed.

All the world rejoiced that we are not alone. 1st January 2125, after a series of contacts, the first "ambassador" arrived on this solar system. All goes well, for a time period. These ET called themselves SU, are a species that vowed to protect the galaxy for the betterment of the Universe.

Many people were swayed by their speech, but only a few harken to the wise for a caution against the new friends. Eventually the earth nations trust the outsider even letting them know of their governments secrets.

but they make a big mistake.

The ambassador greetings and nice words unknowingly hypnotize the world leaders to prepare for their true intention: invasion.

On 31st December 2149, the SU struck on multiple fronts all across the earth sphere. Cassualty estimated to the billions. The on the 1st January 2150, war was declared. At first, it was a victory of a retaliation series by the earth forces. But it was only a ruse. Gradually, the war become a massacre, since the ET bring their enforcer fleet, the "Swarm", a massive swarm of gigantic alien mutants that destroy everything at its path. The Japanese called these kaiju, but they are better called monster.

To combat this threat, humanity turns to their own savior, a giant machinery build to battle these things based on those sci-fi movies. These robots, better known as "G project", are results of a coalition between nations were the first ones that bring absolute victory against the invaders. Everybody cheered. They believe that humanity stand a chance. They believe that earth will survive.

The unexpected result was, the war continues for another 500 hundred years. The technology grows exponentially just for the effort to combat the invaders; but so does he death toll. Everything bleed, everything dies.

Eventually the earth won the war and repelled the invaders to the outskirt of the solar system. The people finally relieved. They can hold their heads high again... but at a terrible price. The "G project" and their entire successor must be stripped down and dismantled as a part of the agreement with the SU that they will come in peace again. The leaders of the earth, as were plagued by their old sickness of greed and corruption agreed to these terms. And so began the Hero's Purge. The savior became the hunted. Suddenly at the moment of desperation, all of these mecha vanish without a trace.

Now, this is the year 10 STE, abbreviated of Space Tranquility Era, it has been three thousand years since we made the first contact, and the earth has been protected by a new generations of mecha, The Jaegers and its subsequent successor, the EVAs. The governments all across the earth sphere or better known as the Puppets of the SU, make propaganda against the missing "G" and hailed these Jaeger and EVA as the true savior of humanity. Although many buy this nonsense, many also remembered the true heroes, the ones that came in their rescue; and many more believe that these warriors will return in the aid of humanity.

The called them, the Gs; but fewer knows what the G stands for: Gundam Warriors.


End file.
